Joe
Joella is the friendship/romantic relationship between [[Joe Lucas|'Jo'e Lucas]] and [[Stella Malone|St'ella' Malone]]. Overview Joe and Stella knew each other since they were little. They seem to like each other during Season 1 of Jonas and Season 2. Now, Joe wants to be with Stella but Stella doesn't have the same feeling. But then they start having the same exact feelings for each other and later on, they start dating. Romantic Moments 'Season 1' Slice Of Life/ Pizza Girl - Episode 03 *Stella became suspicious about Joe liking another girl. *Joe realized that Stella was jealous and asked her if she was. *When Stella asked about Joe about Maria, she asked if she was pretty and Joe was playfully messing with Stella. *When Stella said this, she proved that she was very jealous *Stella was very jealous of Maria throughout the episode Fashion Victim - Episode 07 *When Stella rushes towards them in the school hallway apologizing that she was late, Joe said, "I was worried." Realizing what he said, he quickly covered it by saying "We were all worried." *Joe was obviously jealous when Van Dyke and Stella were flirting in front of him and the other Jonas. *Joe eavesdropped on Macy and Stella talking about how Van Dyke asked Stella out on a date. Later on, he got extremely jealous. 'Frantic Romantic - Episode 12' *When asked about her favorite things about Joe, Stella said: "The way he flips his hair out of his eyes, the way he smiles when he's nervous, and his heart." *Even though Fiona Sky faked her relationship with Joe, Stella was still very jealous *Joe asked if she was jealous and Stella replied quite awkwardly, showing she was jealous. *Joe really disliked Fiona and looked at Stella a lot throughout the episode. *Stella hated Fiona and even screamed. *They posed for pictures together. *They had to pretend to be a couple for the front of the magazine. *For one of the pictures, they were pretending they were on a date. *For another picture, Macy tried to make them kiss, but they both said no. *When Macy suggested Stella to be Joe's fake girlfriend, Joe smiled happily. Forgetting Stella's Birthday - Episode 16 * Joe felt most guilty about forgetting her Birthday. * Joe tried to go after her while in school but Kevin pulled him back. 'Love Sick - Episode 10' *Stella kisses Joe's cheek *Joe and Stella planned to go to the fashion show alone. *Stella called her and Joe a couple. *Macy congratulated Stella for going on her "first date" with Joe. *Joe admitted to Kevin that he would like to go on a real date with Stella. *Stella admitted that she would also like to go on a real date with Joe *Joe smiled and looked at her flirtatiously when she said this. *Joe said that he and Stella have been friends for a really long time, and didn't want to ruin their friendship if they started dating. *Kevin draws a picture of Joe and Stella with kids on his locker. *They were going to have lunch alone together. *Stella was very hurt when Joe kept canceling their plans on her. *Joe asked Stella to the school game, and she happily accepts *Joe didn't want to disappoint Stella. *Stella said that Joe is her best and closest guy friend. *They talked about what would happen if they did become a couple. *Stella kind of admitted to Joe that she has feelings for him, by saying, "Let's suppose I feel a certain way about you". *Stella asked Joe if he also had feelings for her. *When Stella asked this, Joe nodded, (since he lost his voice). *Stella said their friendship is too valuable to lose if they started dating. *Joe looked heartbroken when Stella said this. *Stella said that Joe sounded hot, 'cause of his voice. *Joe smiled at this and was blushing. *When Joe, Kevin, and Nick were performing, Stella was enjoying Joe's voice and Joe kept looking at Stella. *They smiled at each other in the school hallway. *When Joe smiled at Stella in the hallway, she looked down blushing and back at him again. 'Karaoke Surprise - Episode 14' *Stella got jealous of Macy spending time with Joe and suspected that they were dating. 'Double Date - Episode 18' *Joe kisses Stella *They had their first kiss. *Joe was very jealous of Stella's date. *Joe wanted to impress Stella. *Joe called Stella "Totally gorgeous". *Joe told Stella that he "meant adorable, so adorable, you make me sick". *They kissed twice in this episode. *At the end of the episode, at school, they kiss for the second time in front of Kevin and Nick. 'Season 2' 'Band of Brothers - Episode 13' *Joe followed Stella to the airport to stop her from leaving LA. *Joe tried everything to get to Stella. *They admitted they love each other. *Joe and Stella kiss. *At the end of the episode, whilst singing "L.A.Baby". they were looking at each other lovingly. *Joe put his arm around Stella. *They ended the series as a couple Category:Couples Category:Stubs